


Suddenly Standing

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo and Cass at the beginning of their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the newest challenge my friend and I set up for each other. It's very short, and very fluffy, but I at least got it out on time.
> 
> eta: Song choice is At the Beginning from the Anastasia soundtrack.

Enzo bounces as he watches Cass stretch next to him. “Dude.”

“I know.”

“Dude.”

Cass stands up and looks at Enzo, raising one eyebrow. “I know, ‘Zo.”

“We’re in the WWE. We’re about to debut on Raw!” 

Cass smiles, watching as Enzo bounces from foot to foot, side to side. “I am aware, ‘Zo. Considering I was with you when we got the call, I’m very aware that we’re on Raw.”

“We made it.”

“No, ‘Zo. We’ll have made it if we go out there and the fans know who we are. It don’t matter that the guys back here know who we are. If the fans like us, then you can say we’ve made it.” Cass grins and grabs Enzo by the shoulders. “Stop bouncing. You’re gonna use up all your energy before we even get out onto the stage.”

“Okay. Okay.” Enzo takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I know. I’m way too excited, but I’m looking forward to this so much.”

“I am too,” Cass agrees. He smiles and ruffles Enzo’s hair. “Deal with this mop and then we’ve got to make our debut.”

Enzo nods and grabs a hairband to pull his hair out of his face. He keeps taking deep breaths as he goes over the words he’d at least sort of prepared. Even if they don’t actually wrestle for Raw, he gets to talk and they get to set up a sort of feud with the Dudley Boys. 

Afterwards, he and Cass head back to the locker room and Enzo jumps up on Cass’ back. “Oh my God, Cass. We did it! And they knew all the words!” 

“The crowd was on point and so were you.” Cass waits until they’re in the locker room and alone before he grabs Enzo and gently deposits him on the ground. “We did it. We’re officially WWE superstars, ‘Zo.”

Enzo beams and jumps into Cass arms, knowing that his partner will always catch him. “We did amazing,” he says, kissing Cass. “And there’s no one else I’d rather be here with, you know that.”

Cass grins and places his hands under Enzo’s thighs, holding him up. “You know that’s right. Together ‘til the end.”

“Together at the beginning,” Enzo corrects, smirking a bit as he leans in for another kiss.

_the end_


End file.
